


五次杰森陶德几乎死去，一次他确实死了

by FIR_button



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森会为了布鲁斯做任何事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次杰森陶德几乎死去，一次他确实死了

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Jason Todd Almost Died and The One Time He Actually Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460031) by [saccarines (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines). 



1．

他那时候七岁，饥肠辘辘的街头小子。他蜗居的小巷闻起来像下水道和排泄物，如果不是他从小就习惯了这种味道的话他的鼻子搞不好会坏掉。杰森的手臂圈住咕咕叫的肚子，抬起脑袋望着沉郁，雾蒙蒙的天空。从犯罪小巷你连星星都见不到。

又一阵的头晕目眩和胃里翻江倒海袭来，杰森垂下头，脑袋埋进膝盖中间。他记得他在什么地方读过，这样会有帮助，但他饿得都记不清他今天早上干了些什么。这也许就是了，杰森不止一次这样想过。这也许终于是饥饿带走他的那天。他见过人们因此离去。老人。年轻人。要饿死不总是这么容易的。市长曾经将救助站维持过一段时间，为了给这个城市一个更好的面貌。一旦暴徒抢占了那些地方，市长便放弃尝试了。

杰森蜷缩起来，整个侧身靠向墙壁。他咽了咽口水，在胃袋因为这动作而开始期待地隆隆作响时后悔起来。结果什么也没下来，它抽紧了，阻塞住。

杰森收紧了环抱住肚子的双臂，希望这能抑制住肚子里的响声。

杰森闭上眼睛，祈祷饥饿会很快过去。

杰森醒来时有一种全新的味道。他从自己在小巷里倒下的位置环顾四周，目光锁住一个棕色的袋子，离他有一臂距离。杰森伸手去够那个袋子，把他拽近些。他慢慢地坐起来，打开袋子。

他震惊地发现袋子里装满了面包棍。这对他来说简直是一个奇迹般的礼物。面包能充饥。只要他靠这些支撑，他就不会再听到饥饿的声音。

袋子上没有留言，杰森想知道是谁把这个带给他的。

不管这个人是谁，他很可能刚刚救了他的命。

2.

当他在哥谭安静的街道上从一辆昂贵的怪物级的车上撬走轮毂的时候，他十二岁。他不知道有谁会蠢到把这么好的车留在这条基本上以偷车而闻名的街上。

杰森想他光靠这些轮胎就能挣个差不多200块。他好奇如果把锁撬开他会在里面发现什么。

杰森把第二个轮毂扔在街上，然后移动到前轮。他花了一刻欣赏这辆车。很不错。闪亮，漆黑，而且看起来刚洗过。托身后街灯的福他甚至能看到自己的倒影。

一道阴影挡住了光线。

杰森猛地转过身，撬棍随时准备着。

而他看到的让他惊讶地掉了撬棍。

蝙蝠侠本人赫然耸立在他眼前，笼罩住他。他面露怒容，杰森打赌他一定在瞪眼。杰森没有多想就站起来飞快地跑走。

他只跑了三步就被抓住，从地上提了起来。杰森在蝙蝠侠把他拖回车边的时候大喊大叫，四处乱踢，让男人吃了一番苦头。杰森向后用力给了蝙蝠侠的肋骨一个肘击，结果让他自己的手肘一阵疼痛。不管蝙蝠侠穿着什么装甲，都是好东西。

蝙蝠侠在最初发现杰森的地方放下他，男孩被车和大蝙蝠锁在中间。

“离我远点，要不然我发誓我会咬断自己的舌头！”杰森威胁道。假如传言是真的的话，蝙蝠侠不会杀他的；只是把他带到警察那儿，在那儿他会被扔进监狱里。杰森知道在监狱里头他这个年纪和态度的男孩身上会发生什么。

“你怎么做到不触发警报就卸下轮毂的？”蝙蝠侠的声音里染着真正的好奇。

杰森防卫性地瞪视，“也许你的警报系统就是坨狗屎，”他厉声说。杰森可不傻，他是个街头小子，要是任何人看见他不带敌意地跟大蝙蝠说话，他可就麻烦大了。

“我的警报系统是全国最先进的。”蝙蝠侠低吼。

杰森继续瞪视着他，蝙蝠侠向前迈了一步。杰森张开嘴，完全准备好要咬下去。蝙蝠侠在他能做任何事之前反应过来，一只手抓住他的脸颊，把它们捏在一起，像是个过分热情的姑姥姥。

杰森大声抗议。

蝙蝠侠叹气，“孩子，你的麻烦可比价值多得多了。”

蝙蝠侠放开了他的脸，闪电般地将手移动到他的颈部。杰森的世界陷入了一片漆黑。

3.

杰森的第二次实战是一个对上猫女的活。他对她模糊的了解都是从成为罗宾之前在街上过得那些年中得来的，但他从没有和蝙蝠侠一起对抗过她。他知道她和蝙蝠侠算是比较特殊的敌人。他追捕她的时候不像抓其他人那样努力，而不管她偷了什么东西，也不会认真地试图逃脱。

蝙蝠侠让杰森在猫女可能在的博物馆屋顶上等着。他大惊小怪地吵闹，扬起一脚沙土，但最后还是乖乖去了屋顶。

他在上面要冻死在鳞片小短裤里了。现在只是九月末，哥谭的夜晚已经降到了四十华氏度以下，如果他不是穿着一条组成罗宾制服的紧身绿色小短裤的话他是不会在意这些事的。

杰森开始四处走动，做任何能让他血液保持流动的事情。蝙蝠侠把他的通讯线路静音了，出于为了防止杰森听到他在下面和猫女的相遇的诡异企图。

尽管杰森学了一声猫叫。

“有什么不对劲的吗，杰森少爷？”

杰森脸红了，忘记了阿尔弗雷德还在家里，线上待机中，“不，Alf，只是，呃，自言自语。”

“那就好。”

杰森挠了挠发际线，移动到房顶的边缘，“嘿，Alf？”

“是的，杰森少爷？”

“你觉得老大为什么把线路静音了？夜翼还是罗宾的时候他也这么干吗？”

“时不时地，当涉及到猫女和小丑的时候，他会，没错。”

“为什么？”

“我猜是为了不同的原因，杰森少爷。虽然，当然的，总是因为他觉得这样最好。”

杰森冲着麦克风嘟囔，完全不同意。

他熟练轻巧地跃上窗台。尽管他还没有经历多少实战，但他仍然是训练有素的。杰森向下俯瞰城市，在她的黑暗中伸展开。建筑和广告牌的光线向天空投去暗淡的光，没法完全地看到星星（原文为starts，结合前后文应为stars）。这是他在哥谭长大的过程中所习惯的，但仍让他有些难过。

杰森把重心换到一只脚上，另一只划过一个弧线提起来，像是他给了某人一个回旋踢。因为他的训练他变得协调多了。这不意味着他是完美的，当然比不上迪克格雷森，但他努力着。杰森喜欢他能做那些古早的亚洲动作片里大部分的动作。  
他换着脚，在屋顶上以一种连夜翼都会引以为豪的弧度旋转着。

耳边的通讯器噼啪一声重新上线，“罗宾，猫女朝你的方向去了！准备好迎击！”

声音属于蝙蝠侠，当然，杰森转了个圈好看清屋顶的全貌。

连接屋顶的活板门被推开，猫女跳了出来，她肩膀上挂着一袋子偷来的东西。杰森在她冲他的方向过来的时候准备好防御，直到扫了一眼她，哇哦，他好歹也是个青少年。

“没那么快嘛，猫女！”他喊道。

猫女停顿了一下，慵懒地打量着他，“哎呀，哎呀，哎呀，这不是新来的小鸟吗。我今晚没时间陪你玩。也许改天吧。”她摆着臀，声音里全是戏谑。

罗宾没有让步，“我不能让你跑了！”

猫女翻了个白眼，“我总觉得以前在哪儿听过这话。哦，没错，蝙蝠那儿。”

她又跑了，在最后一秒假装向右，跳下屋顶。杰森扭身试图抓住她的脚踝，惊人地错过了。

鉴于杰森大部分的重量都因为他试图抓住猫女的企图而离开了建筑，他的身体继续着向下的运动。杰森感觉到风飞速拂过他的头发，当什么东西紧紧地缠绕住他的脚踝的时候他几乎没有时间大叫救命。

杰森的整个身体抻了一下，一刹那间有些疼，直到杰森意识到某个人抓住了他，而掉下高楼可会比这个痛不知道多少倍。

他伸长了脖子向后看，期待看到蝙蝠侠皱着眉的脸。而他面对的是猫女恼怒的脸。杰森不知道她怎么回到房顶上的（柔韧性？），或者她怎么抓住他的，但是他非常非常的感激。

“你们这些小鸟就是喜欢作死，是不是？”

猫女头向后倾，“这么说吧，布鲁西，既然我抓住了你的小鸟，不如我们今晚就算扯平了吧？”

蝙蝠侠不高兴地咕哝，而杰森已经预见到未来更加多的训练，托猫女的福又增多了（尽管照B先生增加训练强化课的程度，很可能会以毫不感激而收场）。

4.

杰森的头因为又一阵快感涌上他的腹部而撞上枕头。他被布鲁斯两百多磅的体重压进床垫里，像他出生的那天一样赤裸，皮肤通红，肺部起伏。

他感觉自己的每一次呼吸都被布鲁斯从他身体里吸走，被年长的男人吞食。这感觉很棒。杰森爱这种感觉。

“布-布鲁…斯…..”

布鲁斯贴着他的皮肤低哼一声，一声低沉的男中音给他的脊柱送去一阵寒意，让他的脚趾蜷缩得更紧了些。

“我…..啊！”

布鲁斯抽出了足够多，好让杰森尽可能地喘口气，然后再次奔涌向前。他不需要让杰森完成那句话。他知道。

布鲁斯的嘴唇沿着杰森的锁骨挑逗着，他做出两个字的口型，鼓励了杰森的想法。

杰森的高潮如此猛烈，他以为自己死了又上了天堂。

5.

布鲁斯赶不及了。

定时器到了0:00.

 

 

 

 

+1

在杰森经历了所有这些之后，这件事最让他痛苦。

新罗宾，那个替代品的照片挂在他床头的墙上。已经过了五年了，也许还要更久（在杰森的大脑只能不停尖叫呐喊的时候他没法掌握时间的概念），而布鲁斯有了一个新的助手。一个新的搭档。

杰森想知道，布鲁斯是不是像曾经待他那样对待这个男孩。他会不会带他去床上，或者去看电影，又或是出去吃晚餐。他会不会让这个男孩飞过整个国家去迎接死亡。

杰森的脑袋埋进掌心。他回来几个月了，但直到最近他才回到家。回到哥谭。

城市已经物是人非了。

芭芭拉戈登坐进了轮椅。

提摩西德雷克是新任的罗宾。

杰森想要大笑。想把自己从这非常明显的可怕的噩梦中掐醒。

他不能。

他只知道小丑把他从布鲁斯身边夺走了。而布鲁斯在那之后继续前行。

他毫不关心他从未关心这都是你自己想象出来的。

杰森拉扯着头发，希望他能杀死内心回响的声音。

你可以的，你可以的，做他没有做的那件事。杀了小丑。既然布鲁斯没有做到那就自己为自己复仇。

杰森爱布鲁斯。

他没爱过你。

布鲁斯告诉过杰森：“我也是。”

他没有爱你爱到为你越过那条线。你会为他做任何事而他仅仅是把小丑关了起来，又一次。

杰森的肩膀颤抖。

你长眠于此。

一部分的他死去了。

 

END


End file.
